


The Alpha Within: Creatures of the Jungle

by ChrisVD



Series: The Alpha Within [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVD/pseuds/ChrisVD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Danny go to Jungle. Stiles makes a friend. Derek makes a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Within: Creatures of the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I don't own Teen Wolf. This fic will soon contain MALEXMALE SMUT! Thank you all who left kudos on my last two works of the series. I plan to start the next work tonight. Enjoy!

Upon entering my house, I drop my keys on a table by the door. I run upstairs and drop my bag on my computer chair. I quickly strip my clothes, spare my boxers, and search my closet for something appropriate for a club. After searching, and debating, for ten minutes I decided upon a white Henley paired with jeans. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. Looking in the mirror, I look- happy? I look good! I run downstairs and grab my keys, while humming in joy. I’m gonna get laid!

I pull up to Jungle just in time. As I get out of my car, Danny pulls up beside me. “Danny, my man!” “Hey, Stiles, sorry about earlier. We-,“ I stopped him before he went any further. “Can we not talk about the clinic? I just want to have fun, okay?” “That’s fine by me,” he says. Walking into the club, we are greeted by distorted music and a loud bass line. “So… Do you want to get a table, or-,” I didn’t hear the rest of what he was asking. I walked towards the crowd on the dance floor. They were all bumping and grinding along with the beat. This isn’t like me. The club scene isn’t usually for me. What choice do I have? I can either stay at home freaking out about the Were-Cetus, or I can dance and have the time of my life. I choose the latter. I make my way through the crowd, until I’m completely surrounded by topless, sweaty, strangers. I start dancing and grinding with them. I’m laughing and having the time of my life. The DJ is playing Cayendo by Deorro. The smile on my face is so big it almost hurts, but I can’t help it.

I don’t know how long I was dancing for. It could’ve been a half hour. Maybe a couple hours. I make my way over to the tables, and find Danny laughing with an attractive stranger. He looks up and notices me. “Stiles, come sit with us,” he has to yell over the loud music. I slide into the booth next to Danny. “Stiles, this is Shaun. Shaun, this is Stiles Stilinski.” “Pleasure,” Shaun says with a polite smile. His face looks as though he was the product of Greek Gods. “Stiles, I was out there with you for a while. You have some moves,” Shaun says with a genuine smile. I suddenly feel as though the room grew hotter. “Yeah, what’s up with that? It’s not like you to be so outgoing,” Danny comments before sipping on his Vodka Soda. “Life is short. I need to have fun while I can,” I look over to Shaun and he seems almost too interested. We stay like that for a couple hours, chatting and just having a good time. Somewhere along the line, Shaun and I exchange numbers with promises for a coffee date. A while later I glance at my phone. The clock shows that it’s 10 o’clock. “Hey, Danny, we should be leaving soon,” I say slightly disappointed that the night ended so soon. “Yeah, we should. Don’t want the Sheriff lecturing us about curfew,” Danny says slightly annoyed. “The Sheriff,” Shaun asks with genuine confusion. I honestly think everything about Shaun is genuine. Maybe that’s why I was so quick to say yes to the coffee date. “The Sheriff is my dad. Makes it kind of hard to break the rules,” I say, embarrassed. “For sure,” Shaun replies, “I’ll text you about that coffee date!” We say our goodbyes, and head to the parking lot. “So, Stiles, you didn’t get laid. You did, however, score a date with the second hottest guy in the club!” “Second hottest,” I ask, confused. “I gotta count for something, right,” Danny asks, sarcastic. “You spend too much time with Lyds,” I reply. We say goodbye, and get in our respective cars. I make the short drive home, contemplating what to wear on my date with Shaun.

I practically float to my front door. I unlock the door, and step inside. I put the keys on the table near the door. “Hey, Daddy-O,” I greet my father as I walk in to the living room. “Have you eaten yet,” I ask with concern. “I had a Cesar Salad,” he replies, he sounds tired. “Okay. Well I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow!” I walk up the stairs to the door for my bedroom. I feel like I’m on a cloud. I open the door to see Derek lying on my bed, reading my copy of The Maze Runner.

“Where have you been,” he asks, his face conveying anger. “I went to Jungle with Danny. We failed in getting me laid, but I got a date. So, score, I guess.” He looks angrier than before, which I didn’t know was possible. “You’re being targeted by a Were-Cetus, and you decide to go clubbing,” he asks, obviously straining to keep his voice down. “Derek, I’m tired of all this on the run bullshit. I need to live my life while I can. If I die soon, so be it, but I’ll be happy.” He looks like a 6 year old who didn’t get a pony for their birthday. That thought almost makes me laugh, but I don’t. “I’m going to go change. You can either go sleep in the guest room, or you can sleep in here and spoon me.” I grab my sweats and a grey Henley. I don’t know where this BAMF!Stiles came from, or what he did with my personality. He can stay, though.

When I return to my room, Derek is laying under the covers in just his underwear. Amazing. I have to spoon with a Sex God who’s in his underwear. I can’t think about it, or he’ll smell my arousal. I get under the covers, and he doesn’t even bother waiting until I’m asleep. He slides up behind me and wraps an arm around my waist. The heat radiating off of him is nice, and it sooths me to sleep.

We aren’t spooning when I wake up. No, what we’re doing is much worse. Derek is on his back, and I’m practically straddling him. His arms are wrapped around my waist in a protective manner, and my arms are wrapped under his shoulder blades resting my hands on his shoulders. My head is buried in his neck, and his in mine. It’s an awkward position, and extremely intimate seeing as we’re just friends. I quickly remove his arms from me, and get out of bed, making sure not to wake him up. I grab some clothes and rush to the bathroom. After showering quickly I dress and leave. I can’t stand to be here when he wakes up. I don’t know how we got in that position, but I have a feeling that I initiated the intimate snuggling. Spooning is a yes, straddling is a no.

I pull up to the white suburban home. I run up to the porch, and knock on the door. It takes a few moments before Danny opens the door. “Stiles, what are you doing here this early,” he asks. “I woke up and I was straddling Derek,” I say almost too fast for it to be classified as English. “Woah, uh, okay. Are you ok?” “Did you hear me? I was straddling Derek! He’s gonna go all black-wolf and bite me like he did to Kate in Mexico. Maybe I should run away to Mexico. He wouldn’t follow me there, would he,” I ask completely oblivious to my rambling. “Would you like to come inside, Stiles?” I take a deep breath. I need to calm down. We didn’t kiss or anything, we just- what did we do? I guess we cuddled. I nod. Danny leads me into his house. It’s a nice little house. All of the furniture looks like it was hand crafted. We sit down at his kitchen table. “Would you like some coffee,” he asks as he pours himself a mug. “No thanks,” I say quietly, hoping not to wake his family. “So,” he starts as he sets his mug down, “How was sex with Derek Hale like?”

“We didn’t have sex,” I explained once I stopped flailing, “We were spooning, which is a usual occurrence between us, and when I woke up I was straddling him. It wasn’t anything more than cuddling, but it felt too intimate.” Danny looked really confused. “What’s that look for?” “You spoon with Derek? You spoon with Derek often,” He asked really confused. Now that I think about it, it is kinda weird. Derek isn’t a caring kind of person, and I’ve never even considered cuddling him in real life. I’ve had a crush on him since I was sixteen, so of course I’ve fantasized, but I’ve never even thought it possible. “Oh my god! You have a crush on him,” Danny stated as though he were telling me the weather. “By hanging out with Lydia, are you obtaining her powers,” I asked sarcastically. “Danny – The Boy Banshee! I like it,” he says with a grin. I laughed with him. “Really, though. You should tell him you have a crush on him. He might feel the same way,” Danny says, suddenly very serious. “Yeah, or he might rip my throat out with his teeth,” I reply, tapping my fingers on the table. That’s when my phone starts ringing.

“Hello?” Why did that come out as a question? “Stiles, it’s me, Shaun! I was wondering if you’d like to have the coffee today.” Hell yeah! Greek God + Coffee = Heaven. “Sure! I was thinking the Brewer’s Bistro at noon,” I told him, excited that things were in motion. “Sounds great! I’ll see you there!” “Later,” I say as I hang up. I look up to see Danny sipping from his mug. He looks like that Kermit Lipton meme that says ‘But That’s None Of My Business’. I wanted to slap the smug look off his face. “What,” I asked, slightly annoyed. “You should go. It’s 11:45,” he says. I look at my phone. Crap!

After saying goodbye to Danny, I rush to my Jeep. I hop into the driver’s seat, and pull into the street. After making the drive to the café, I see Shaun standing outside. He’s absolutely stunning. His black hair reminds me of Brandon Urie’s hair in Boys/Boys/Girls. His tan complexion is beautiful in contrast to his white button up. His black skinny jeans are tight in all the right places, and his Vans look brand new. As I step onto the sidewalk he looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes. “Hey there, hot stuff,” I say when I join him by the entrance to the coffee shop. Did I really just say that? He chuckles before replying, “Hey there, Stiles.” We walk into the coffee shop, and he orders our drinks. When he joins me at the table, I thank him for the drink. We hit it off immediately. I find out that he’s just moved here from Eugene, Oregon where he studied Folklore. He’s currently working at Beacon Fall’s Public Library as a full time Librarian. “So what lured you to Jungle on Friday night,” I asked genuinely curious. “Well I was just having one of those days where nothing was going right,” he started, “I realized I needed a drink. So I went to Jungle. Upon arrival, Danny noticed I was looking upset, and invited me to sit with him. We talked and just had a good time. He encouraged me to go dance. At first it was really awkward. I felt like I didn’t belong there, but then you started grinding on me.” My cheeks heat up. Did I really grind on him? This is so embarrassing. He grins. “I had a great time after that. When I sat with Danny again, he told me about you. Only good things,” he says with an even bigger grin. “That’s when you showed up.” We’re silent for a minute. “So why were you at Jungle,” he asks. “I found out some weird news. It made me realize that life is short, and it’s only as good as we make it. I’m only eighteen. I want to have fun, get drunk, make mistakes, meet a cute guy and go to coffee with him,” I say those last words before I can stop myself. Damn my rambling. I look to Shaun, and notice that he’s blushing. I made Shaun blush? How is that even? “This was fun, but..,” He started. “But,” I asked. “I have to leave or else I’ll be late for work. “This was fun though, I’d like to do it again sometime,” I say. “I’ll take you up on that offer,” He says with a grin, “Goodbye, Stiles!” “Later,” I say as he gets up and leaves the café. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. That was fun. It was almost too easy to be myself with him. Huh…

When I arrive back home, I expect my house to be empty. That’s why I’m shocked to find Scott, Kira, Liam, Braeden, Derek, Malia, Lydia, Derek, Parrish, and my Dad in the front room. I set my keys down. “What’s going on,” I ask, obviously confused. “Pack meeting,” Liam says. “Oh, okay. Have fun with that,” I say as I head up the stairs. I’m kinda over the supernatural at the moment. I turn on my radio. Sara Bareilles starts playing, and I can’t help but dance. I also decide that my room is a bit messy, so I start to clean. I bend down to pick up a shirt, and as I do so I shake my hips to the beat of the music. When I stand back up and turn around to put the shirt in the hamper, I see Derek in the doorway. Is he blushing? “Uh, ever hear of knocking, Hale,” I ask as I walk over to the hamper to put the shirt away. When I face him again, he’s scowling. Back to normal. “We need you downstairs. We have a plan to capture the Were-Cetus.” I knew it. “Nope,” I say as quickly as possible. “Stiles-,” He starts. “Listen Derek. Unless the next words out of your mouth are along the lines of ‘I have a crush on you too! Will you be my boyfriend?’ I don’t care,” I say before I realize I said it out loud instead of in my head. “Wait. You have a crush on me?” Crap. I need to get out of here. I try for the door, but he grabs me and pushes me back into the room. “Let me go! You can’t keep my here.” A thousand thoughts are running through my head. It gets hard to breathe, and my vision gets blurry. Derek says something, but I’m unable to hear him over the sound of my own heartbeat. I’m having a panic attack. I need to get to the bathroom. I need my blade. I try to move by my legs collapse under me. I’m on the floor struggling to breathe, and before I realize it. Derek is on the floor trying to calm me down. It’s obvious he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Before I even know what he’s planning to do, his lips are on mine. It’s a chaste kiss, with the sole purpose of calming down. It works. I can breathe easier, and I can see again. It doesn’t change the fact that Derek Hale just kissed me. “I have a crush on you too. Will you be my boyfriend, Stiles?”

**Author's Note:**

> BAM! CLIFF HANGER! I'm so sorry but this chapter is already longer than the rest. Expect a new one soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
